


当你创作达米安受主题同人后

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, 你因为创作达米安的受向同人而被布鲁斯拉进监狱了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 如果纸片人会说话





	当你创作达米安受主题同人后

当你创作罗宾受主题同人后。

 

一切已然无法挽救，lof跟qq跟weibo跟别的一堆网站全是你的犯罪记录，蝙蝠侠甚至不需要三秒便全部黑出来了。  
“罗宾甚至还没成年。”  
戈登看着那些同人图文摇摇头。  
“有年操！”  
你还在努力辩解。  
“显然，大部分都不是。”  
那些标注着鲜红的r18，r18g字样的文件被装进文件袋，你被架着，电脑前的新坑才写了标题。  
“你明明不查这些的！外面这么多罪犯。”  
你对蝙蝠侠吼。  
“你知道的。”  
蝙蝠侠回答。你们心知肚明现任罗宾是蝙蝠侠的亲生儿子。  
“写brudami可以减刑吗！我保证没有cp向不虐全是小甜饼！”  
你被抓着走，努力说话。  
“…他说ooc…”  
在你快要被拖出门外的时候，蝙蝠侠说话了。  
干，你想，没想到蝙蝠侠真的看了。而且还给罗宾看了。  
他们喜欢球三设定还是奥古跟韦恩设定？现在，你在警车里，满脑子想着这个问题。  
对你的处罚很快被判定下来，两年的拘留，陪审团们看得一脸痛苦，他们已经要无法面对蝙蝠侠跟罗宾了，还有别的啥啥英雄之类，天啦罗宾跟蝙蝠侠竟然是父子吗，这设定好变态啊。  
“临走前我有话要说。”  
你表示对判决没意义。  
“？”  
法官？？？  
“有生之年我还想再看batman&robinV3！！！！！”  
“拖下去！！！”

* * *  
现在，你被扔去阿姆卡疯人院了。  
“什么，又一个粉那个矮子罗宾的？那边去。”  
狱警给你指了个方向，然后你顺着走，看到一堆被编号区分罪行的。  
大大们。  
麻痹14好多。  
麻痹jd好多。  
这是什么拉郎？！惊奇！  
这是什么邪教！？兴奋！  
然后你去到你的地方了，你被分到brudami的牌子。  
这算什么。  
你想，你又不是only bd。  
你拿着牌子，想着打死都不写bd了。  
结果当天晚上因为蝙蝠侠的行为你意难平写了一吨的brudami虐文。  
第二天你枕头旁有个流泪蝙蝠的图案。

* * *  
两年改造，你身为一个all米在这里过得很幸福，开心，快乐，天天有粮吃，每次囚犯开会都是热烈的病友梗交流，什么本都没落下，简直就是天堂。  
然后就出去了。  
（。

* * *  
从热圈down到北极圈的痛苦让你接受不了，网上关于罗宾的同人相关都被封了，只要你一手打或者上传手写，电脑就会自动关机。  
萌的人还在蹲着，现在剩你被排除在外。  
卧槽了。  
你想。  
写brudami还真减刑了。

* * *  
还有再次进去的机会。  
你也知道，除了疯人院之外，还有一个更绝妙的天堂。  
现在，你修身养性，查阅各种小众书籍，定好了一篇米受大纲，里面包含，雌堕，子宫安装，人外，np，肢体改造，药物控制，兽x，站街，群p，女装等等热门雷要素的文，在你正要动笔的一瞬，你被打晕了。  
在你清醒时，你发现你正被一个矮小的人抱在地上拖着走，对方身上有股不太明显的锈味，你勉强抬头一看，是罗宾没表情的脸。  
血赚，你知道你要进达米安私人监狱了。

【en d】


End file.
